Petaka Liburan
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [KaruKira] "Demi cacing besar alaska, iya." ; teman satu kantor mengadakan acara liburan demi melepas penat, dan mengapa Karma harus nyasar bersama Nyai Kirara? • AU. Buat Esile The Raven


**Petaka Liburan**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei**

 **Story (c) panda dayo**

 **Fanfiksi ini mengandung unsur eyd dan semua segi yang tidak benar.**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s) dan isu kerecehan.**

 **Buat Esile The Raven.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Liburan?! Sumpah, nih?!"

"Demi cacing besar alaska, iya."

Suasana kantor mendadak riuh. Yang tadinya anteng sekarang jadi ganas, ngobrak-abrik meja temennya lah, jambak rambut temennya; pokoknya temennya wajib jadi tumbal akibat kabar bahagia ini. Waspadalah, waspadalah.

"Kenapa kita semua gak liburan bareng aja?" Kayano yang paling semangat empat delapan.

"Boleh tuh, boleh!" sahut Sugino.

"Tapi bayarin aku, ya!"

 _—dan keributan itu terus berlangsung_.

Di area pojokan, daerah paling keramat dari semua meja komputer beserta anteknya, raut wajah tak suka jelas terlihat. Aura pekat misterius menguar imajiner, namun semua orang di sini sama sekali tak ada melihatnya,

"Ada apa, Kirara-san? Kau tak setuju?"

Sontak semua pasang mata yang sempat lupa diri meneguk ludah, begitu menyadari sesuatu yang lebih penting dari Presiden Amerika sempat tak dianggap.

"Te-tentu saja kita mengajak Kirara-san!" Nagisa, cowok tapi bukan cowok, tapi kadang bisa juga jadi cowok—mencoba menetralkan keadaan yang teramat sesak, rasanya semua karbondioksida memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Jaga bicaramu, Akabane."

Pihak yang mengungkit soal Kirara lalu menghampiri mejanya.

"Eh? Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya." balas Kirara.

Karma menyilangkan lengan. "Kupikir bagus untukmu, mungkin takdirmu akan lebih cerah?"

Hazama Kirara dan Akabane Karma adalah kombinasi paling haram di alam semesta. Satunya sadis satunya mistis, cocok jadi duo racun yang dapat menguasai dunia mengalahkan Bill Gates—

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, kucopot bola matamu."

 _—bentar, darimananya? Sepaham saja tidak._

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Kalau Kirara-san mau saja, sih, kami tak memaksa." Sugino Teguh mendadak jadi penuntun kata.

"Kalian pergi saja sendiri. Aku ada acara akhir pekan." Kirara mengemasi barang-barangnya. Bergerak cepat meninggalkan ruangan kerja.

"Tunggu dulu, Kirara-san..." Karma dengan seenak udel merentangkan tangan dalam upaya pencegatan.

"Apalagi?" Kirara melirik tajam. Ia hanya melihat satu orang, tapi semua yang ada di sana merinding seketika.

"Aku hanya memikirkan, bukankah tidak enak kalau hanya kau yang tidak ikut? Ini akan jadi penyesalan seumur hidup, loh." si setan merah cengar cengir, merasa di atas angin.

"Penyesalanku seumur hidup hanyalah bertemu denganmu, Akabane."

Kirara menyingkirkan tangan Karma dari hadapannya dan tetap maju.

"Akan kubuat dia menarik kata-katanya yang itu."

Satu ruangan merinding _season_ dua.

Akabane Karma, punya latar belakang keluarga yang bagus. Disegani kawan dan lawannya. Otaknya seencer obat mencret, punya wajah ganteng kaya bintang sinetron India. Hidung mancung ala ras kaukasoid, kalau senyum dikit, cewek-cewek langsung mimisan jamaah— tenang, dia bukan produk oplas karena kesempurnaan fisiknya. Takdir terkadang memang kejam.

Namun, seperti kata pepatah; seganteng-gantengnya Karma, ada juga yang selalu merusak harinya.

 _—harap maklum, itu pepatah karangan Mr. Akabane Karma._

Jangan terlalu dipikirin. Orang ganteng mah bebasss. Mau kibas rambut, kedip-kedip ala tante girang, sampai jatuh kecebur selokan aura gantengnya masih kerasa, bahkan kadang sinyalnya menguat. Derita batin bagi kalian wahai para ikemen.

 _Siapa yang berani merusak hari Akabane Karma yang selalu sempurna?_

Hazama Kirara.

Manusia yang diyakini utusan dari Gehenna dan menyamar demi menghancurkan umat manusia. Penampilannya sederhana, saking sederhananya bikin takut karena rambutnya udah persis kaya sarang walet. Jarang ngomong, tapi sekalinya ngomong langsung dianggap sebagai sabda oleh teman-temannya. Orangnya ambisius, ingin menguasai dunia di balik bayang-bayang perusahaan koran swasta.

 _—plis_.

Awal dari hubungan tak harmonis ini adalah setahun lalu, pada hari minggu disaat sang ahli waris Akabane turut ke kota di samping pak supir yang sedang bekerja. Rencananya si setan merah mau ngerjain temennya yang ulang tahun saat itu bernama Shiota Nagisa. Dia niatnya mau beli boneka.

 _Boneka genderuwo limited edition._

Kebetulan pak supir ngasih rekomendasi di sebuah tempat pernak-pernik horor yang katanya bagus. Karma turun sendiri karena ia tak bisa mempercayakan kebutuhan usil n jailnya kepada orang lain. Mungkin sekalian ia akan beli benda-benda lain yang sekiranya dapat mendukung rencana kejahatannya terhadap si sahabat sejetong.

Karma sudah memilih banyak barang belanjaan. Merasa masih ada yang belum beres, ia memutar lagi demi menyusuri rak-rak. Pandangannya terhenti karena langsung jatuh hati pada sebuah benda yang dilihatnya.

Bola dukun.

Karma menyentuhnya, namun di saat yang bersamaan ada tangan lain yang menyentuh incarannya. Tanpa kata, keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Singkirkan tanganmu."

Karma mendelik.

"Aku duluan yang menemukan ini."

Dan begitulah bagaimana semua ini bermula. Karma tahu wanita itu bekerja satu ruangan dengannya, meski tak terlalu mengenalnya. Dan di hari itu, Tuhan tampaknya memberikan jawaban tentang sosok Hazama Kirara.

"Gara-gara Karma, nih!"

Karma tahu itu. Mereka kelepasan Kirara karena dirinya.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba membujuknya agar ikut. Kalian tentukan dulu dimana tempatnya." ujarnya.

Karma sebenarnya malas berpikir.

* * *

Hari percobaan bujuk rayu.

 _(Tolong jangan berpikir kemana-mana)_

Karma mengamati Kirara dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kesempatannya hanya ada satu hari, dan apabila ia gagal, mau ditaruh mana mukanya sebagai seorang Akabane? Apapun yang ia rencanakan harus berhasil.

Hari ini ia melihat Kirara muncul dari lantai dua rumahnya. Bagaimana Karma bisa tahu? Hmph, Karma gitu loh.

Perempuan itu tak melakukan apa-apa selain menghangatkan dirinya di bawah sinar mentari yang menerpanya. Kedua tangan direntangkan dan dinaikturunkan bergantian. Karma swt. Kirara sedang apa? Ritual pemujaan pagi? Apakah ia benar-benar jelmaan iblis?

 _Mas, tolong ngaca._

"Akabane, aku tahu kau di sana." Kirara setengah berteriak. Karma terjengit dari tempatnya mengamati di atas dahan pohon, nyaris jatuh tidak elit apabila ia tidak sigap. Teropong yang sempat ia gunakan kemudian ia turunkan.

"Kirara-san, semuanya mencemaskanmu. Kau tak mau ikut liburan?"

"Sebelum itu, kau harusnya lebih pintar bersembunyi. Tak ada gunanya kau hanya berjarak tiga meter di depanku, dan apa-apaan teropong itu?" Kirara menunjuk ke arahnya.

Karma tertawa. "Tidak ada gunanya juga sembunyi darimu. Jadi, jawabanmu?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali?"

"Mau atau tidak?"

Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Karma mendapat jawaban.

"Baiklah."

Karma hendak bernafas lega. Ternyata tak sesulit yang ia kira.

"Asal kau tidak ikut."

"Diskriminasi?" Karma melompat ke balkon dimana Kirara berada. Pendaratannya lumayan mulus, dan ia berdiri di depan Kirara.

"Tentu saja, setan. Kau pikir aku tidak membencimu?" Kirara mendecih.

"Dasar nenek sihir. Ayolah, jangan persulit tugasku."

"Baiklah. Aku ikut dengan syarat pengganti."

"Oke. Jadi, apa syaratnya?"

* * *

.

.

.

"Karma, kamu kenapa?" suara lemah lembut dari seorang cowok tapi bukan cowok tapi kadang bisa jadi cowok— menyadarkan Karma dari lamunannya. Mereka semua sekarang sedang berkumpul di dermaga untuk menunggu keberangkatan kapal. Nagisa heran melihat Karma membawa banyak barang-barang. Padahal menurutnya Karma tak perlu membawa perlengkapan sebanyak itu. Lima koper, dan tiga tas punggung. Isinya apaan coba? Mereka juga tidak akan lama berliburnya.

"Nenek sihir itu..." Karma menatap benci ke arah laut. Ia sendiri tak tahu ada dermaga yang kesannya horror begini.

"O-oh.." Nagisa mengangguk pelan. "Perlu kubantu, Karma?"

"Gak usah. Nanti aku dikutuk jadi kodok." Karma sedikit melirik ke arah belakang. Kirara sudah muncul dengan senyum bahagianya —tapi itu terlihat creepy.

"Kirara-san, terima kasih sudah ikut, ya." Nagisa tersenyum. Tidak enak juga.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nagisa. Justru aku yang berterima kasih." Kirara menunjuk Karma. "Berkat kalian aku bisa menaklukkan setan ini."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Karma. Emangnya dia apaan? Hewan buas dan liar yang perlu dijinakkan?

"Ah, kapalnya akan tiba. Ayo, Kirara-san, Karma! Sebentar ya, aku hubungi yang lain dulu, tadi katanya mereka terjebak macet." Nagisa berjalan menjauh demi mencari sinyal. Di dermaga ini memang mencurigakan karena sepinya kelewat kuburan.

"Kau naksir Nagisa, ya?" Kirara mendadak bertanya hal yang bahkan salah kaprah. Karma nyembur ludah.

"Apa katamu?!" Karma tak terima. Dia yakin kodratnya adalah lelaki tulen walau hobi mengerjai Nagisa.

 _—justru itu yang patut dipertanyakan._

"Dari tadi kau melihat pahanya."

Sialan. Awas saja. Tunggu saatnya Akabane Karma akan membuat mulut itu lebih berbudi.

 _Mas, tolong ngaca (2)_

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapal kita yang mana?" Kirara nanya lagi.

"Kayaknya yang itu, deh." Karma menunjuk ke sebuah perahu kecil.

"Hm, kalau begitu ayo."

Mereka berdua naik secara tertib ke atas perahu kecil itu.

"Sebentar, Akabane, kau yakin? Ini reot. Dan dimana pengemudinya?"

"Nagisa bilang kita akan naik beberapa perahu kecil untuk pergi ke pulau resort."

"Oh. Baiklah. Jadi—"

Belum sempat Kirara bicara, angin kencang berhembus. Perahu kecil yang mereka naiki terombang-ambing karena tali tambangnya tidak cukup kuat ikatannya. Perahu mereka terbawa oleh gelombang air laut.

"Maksudmu, kita pergi liburan seperti ini?" Kirara memandang ke hamparan laut. "Lumayan."

"Kita baru saja meninggalkan dermaga!" Karma panik. Ia mencari dayung, tapi tidak ada. Terpaksa ia menggunakan tangannya sebagai opsi darurat.

"Kirara-san, bantu aku! Kita akan terombang-ambing di lautan jika tidak segera kembali!" Karma menoleh sana-sini dan tidak menemukan satupun orang berlalu lalang di dermaga itu. Nagisa, cepat kembali!

"Ah, pemandangan yang indah." Kirara tak peduli. Ia memasang kacamata hitamnya untuk menikmati suasana laut.

"Nenek sihir! Kau ingin kita mati bersama?!"

Kirara menyeringai.

Akhirnya sampan mereka benar-benar terombang-ambing. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka di sini. Di tengah laut, tak melihat satu daratan pun.

"Kirara-san..pikirkanlah cara kita untuk kembali." Karma menatap miris ponselnya yang tak ada sinyal. Kenapa Kirara bisa setenang itu? Apa dia memang manusia?

"Selama jimat keberuntungan ini bersamaku, aku akan baik-baik saja." Kirara menunjukkan sebuah talisman hitam yang terikat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Karma merotasi pandangannya. "Terserah." katanya kemudian. Untung hari ini cerah, bisa berabe kalau sampai kehujanan, karena ia hanya membawa beberapa setel pakaian ala kadarnya. Perjalanan mereka terombang-ambing berhenti saat alam berganti tayang menjadi gelap. Sampan mereka terhenti di sebuah pantai entah dimana. Mereka segera turun dan menyeret sampan milik mereka menjauh dari garis pantai.

Mereka nyasar dan yah—setidaknya mereka harus memikirkan rencana untuk kembali esok hari.

"Hazama, kau baik-baik saja dengan semua ini?"

"Melihatmu menderita lebih dari sekadar bahagiaku, Akabane."

Karma menautkan alis mendengarnya. Ada apa dengan Kirara? Mengapa ia bisa-bisanya tertawa di atas deritanya?

"Kau juga ikutan, wanita gaib." gerutu Karma. Merasa Kirara takkan menotis apapun yang ia lakukan, Karma bergerak mencari ranting untuk membuat api. Persediaan makanan ada di tasnya, dan Karma merasa itu akan lumayan mempersingkat waktu. Ia bisa beristirahat demi perjuangan kembali esok hari.

Sesuai dugaan, Kirara terlihat sama sekali tak peduli dengan kondisi yang menimpa dirinya.

Helai merah Karma tertiup angin pantai kala langit semakin pekat. Karma bergegas, dan Kirara masih berdiam sendiri di pinggir pantai, menjadi penunggu sampan sekaligus menikmati sensasi abrasi.

* * *

 **tamat /dikemplang**

 **ok2 tbc saja huhuhu**

* * *

.

.

a/n : mb esil maaf lama dan setengah jadi begini karena aku gak tau mau lanjutin gimana #ya. ga enak karena udah janji bikinin T.T

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
